


[PODFIC] this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Comes and Goes (In Waves) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Klaus, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of hujwernoo incredible workPart II in the Comes and Goes in Waves series---It’s been six months. Six months since the end of the world, the end of Klaus. Six months since Klaus became a ghost, and six months since Five popped out of the timestream into the end of the world. Six months since Klaus realized he’d have to uselessly watch as his little brother takes a double-black-diamond crash course in post-apocalyptic survival, and made his decision to stick around and give (unheard, mostly unfollowed) advice.There have been other milestones, as well. It’s been five and a half months since Five found the library that is now his home base. Four months since he brought Delores back and made her his creepy mannequin-wife. Three months since he switched entirely to drinking alcohol, which makes him the second-youngest alcoholic in the history of the Family Hargreeves. Six weeks since he actually started constructing that winter shelter he’s been muttering about for months. One week since he broke his leg when he misjudged the stability of a pile of scrap and couldn’t jump away in time.Two days since he ran out of food.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PODFICS of Comes and Goes (In Waves) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415686) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



**Text:** [this one's for the torn-down, the experts at the fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415686)

 **Author:** [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 15 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cqtztq5m9j8mwt6/2_-_this_one%27s_for_the_torn-down%2C_the_experts_at_the_fall__-_3_18_20%2C_3.23_PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Won't Let Go by: Big Infinite**

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback! 
> 
> p.s. sorry hujwernoo! I totally pronounced your name wrong at the start and forgot to reedit it! :(


End file.
